


Bringing Up Mom

by skittles_and_oreos16



Series: Teeny Tiny Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, Yes I did refer to mickey as a wet noddle, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_oreos16/pseuds/skittles_and_oreos16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>could you write a fic where Ian finds out what happened to Mickeys mom and Mickey tells him happy memories about her? </p><p> </p><p>Mickey wanted to talk and goddamn it he wasn't going to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Up Mom

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot shorter then I was planning...sorry :/

Ian was spread across Mickey's chest and kissing lazily down Mickey's jaw. He felt the other boys hand absentmindedly running up the knobs of his spine.

He felt the sigh that raked through him and asked, "What's up?"

"Thinking," he answered. He felt slow shapes being drawn in his shoulder blades and smiled.

"About what?" he trailed more kisses down his neck and to his collarbone.

Mickey mumbled something unintelligible against Ian's hair and the redhead looked up. "What?" he asked.

"My mom," he said, blushing. Mickey never talked about the missing Milkovich, and it was understood that Ian didn't ask. But him bringing it up voluntarily piqued his interest.

"What about her?" he threaded his finger in the dark head of hair and continued his feather light kisses.

"She ran away you know, got out of this shithole." His voice held something Ian couldn't quite put his finger on. Sadness, anger, both? "She always said she was going to come back for us, she died before she made it back." Mickey's voice was unsteady, shaking.

Ian pressed a gentle kiss to Mickey's cheek, but the other boy turned his head to capture his lips.

Once they'd pulled apart Mickey continued, "She used to read to me, when I was little. Sometimes at night before I went to bed or on the couch before dinner." Mickey smiled then and said, "I remember one day when I was about five I was helping her with dinner, and she just started dancing around the kitchen. She was so happy that day."

Ian rolled of his current position and hen hugged Mickey tight his body. The other boy just let him self be pulled along, like a wet noodle. His face was buried in Ian's shoulder as he continued to talk about random shit that happened before his mom left.

Ian stroked his head, down his back, up his shoulders, and just listened. Mickey wanted to talk and goddamn it he wasn't going to listen.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me over in tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 and I take prompts!! (: <3


End file.
